Snavs
Snavs is a Copenhagen-based musician, whose first original release with Monstercat was Time. He has his own record label, Riotville Records, which has featured artists such as The Frederik, Tumult, Dabow, Roger Wilco, Creepa, ReauBeau, Zookeepers, WiDE AWAKE, Holly, Helen Tess, Badrapper, Vorso, Stoltenhoff, Fabian Mazur, BOXINLION, and Faustix. Timeline 2014 November * November 17, 2014: Snavs released his first two remixes on Monstercat, both for Pegboard Nerds, one of their song Badboi, and one with Toby Green of their song Here It Comes. Both remixes were featured on Pegboard Nerds' The Uncaged Remixes, and the Here It Comes remix with Toby Green was also featured on Monstercat 020 - Altitude. It was Green's first Monstercat remix. 2015 November * November 9, 2015: Snavs released his debut Monstercat single, Time. The song was featured on Monstercat 025 - Threshold. 2016 February * February 15, 2016: Snavs released his second single on Monstercat, Into the Wild (feat. Sebastian Lind). The song, which was Lind's only Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 026 - Resistance. 2019 * April 25, 2019: After over three years without an appearance on the label, Snavs returned with his third Monstercat single, Us. Monstercat uploads # Pegboard Nerds - Here It Comes (Snavs & Toby Green Remix) (November 17, 2014) # Time (November 9, 2015) # Into the Wild (feat. Sebastian Lind) (February 15, 2016) # Us (April 25, 2019) Off-Monstercat releases LPs * SS18 Riotville *# 2018 (Intro) *# Turn Left (with WiDE AWAKE) *# Rupture *# Light It Up (with Stoltenhoff) *# Break Up The Sound (with Zookeepers) *# Won't Let Us *# Friends (Interlude) (with Fabian Mazur) *# Get Away (feat. Blondage) *# MSN (with Kage) *# Elevate *# Blow Up (with Nonsens) *# Doña (feat. KING) *# Lust EPs * SS18 Remixes Riotville *# 2018 VIP *# Rupture (Telos Remix) *# Blow Up (with Nonsens) (The Frederik Remix) * Anarchist EP Family *# Reload *# Streetfight (with Fabian Mazur) *# Roar *# Jungle Fever (with Yellow Claw) * Armageddon EP Tomorrow *# Chaos (with Fabian Mazur) *# Pharaoh *# Plutonium Singles * Arena (with Fabian Mazur) Palace * Lonely Street (with Fabian Mazur) Freedom * Where My Money At (with Cesqeaux & Mike Cervello) * Dreams (with ReauBeau) Spinnin * For You Spinnin * Freakshow Riotville * Wolves (with Fabian Mazur) Freedom * Exhale (with Fabian Mazur) Spinnin * Head Pop (with Fabian Mazur) Enuff * Smoke (with Fabian Mazur) Riotville * U Be (with Fabian Mazur) Elysian * Riot Riotville * Give Me The Light Spinnin * End With You (feat. KING) Spinnin * Murda (with Fabian Mazur) Enuff * Gun Go (with Fabian Mazur) * Abracadabra (with Faustix & Fabian Mazur) * Here We Go Now (with Tropkillaz) * Ill (with Fabian Mazur) * Twerknado (with Faustix & Fabian Mazur) * Warrior (with Fabian Mazur) * Luxor * Brah! * Flex (with NXSTY) Mak * Epoch Freedom * Ghetto Beat Remixes * Yellow Claw - We Made It (feat. Lil Eddie) * Tiësto & Sevenn - Boom * San Holo - The Future (feat. James Vincent McMorrow) * Martin Garrix & Bebe Rexha - In The Name Of Love * Apashe - I'm A Dragon * Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike & Martin Garrix - Tremor Edits * Snavs - Lust vs Benny Benassi - Cinema (feat. Gary Go) Trivia * It was confirmed that the "Snavs" name is not pronounced as seen. But rather, it is pronounced as "Snouse." The "V" in Snavs is meant to be a "U".[1] References * [1] - https://www.reddit.com/r/Monstercat/comments/9gr1hy/til_snavs_is_pronounced_snouse/ Category:Snavs discography Category:Artists Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Barong Family artists Category:Good Enuff artists Category:Spinnin artists Category:Mad Decent artists Category:Lowly Palace artists Category:Riotville artists Category:Musical Freedom artists Category:No Tomorrow artists